


Sean Cassidy Reader-Inserts

by hallaratthemoon (orphan_account)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universes, Blood, F/M, Gen, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hallaratthemoon
Summary: A variety of Sean Cassidy x Reader works that I have written out on my Tumblr. Most of these are based off prompts I have been sent.





	

Sean hated himself at this exact moment; more importantly, he hated his cat at this exact moment, because she was the reason he was out of the house in the first place. Glaring at her through the front window of his house, he jabs a finger against the glass.

“I swear, once I get inside, I’m gonna spray you with the water bottle. You did this to me. I’m standing out here, in my boxers, because you had to act like you got outside, you little-“

“Sean? Are you okay?” Your voice calls him out of his monologue, his eyes closing tightly as he exhales.

_Fuck_. Straightening up, he sends one last daggered look at his cat before spinning around and smiling at you. “Hey there, Y/N! What are you doing home so early? I thought you had some important meeting.”

You start towards the house, giving your roommate a once over before holding up your keys. “It got cancelled. I dropped by the grocery store to get some food for dinner, but I didn’t exactly intend to come home to…this.”

Waving your hand at him, you smirk when he flushes, causing his freckles to stand out. Sean shifts, leaning against the wall of the house and giving you a smirk. “Well, ya know, I’m always looking for a reason to…to be almost naked.” Raising a brow at him, you watch his smirk falter and then fall completely.

_I’m just making a fool of myself. Get out of here. Abort! Abort!_

You watch as he pushes himself away from the outside wall, starting to make a run for the backdoor when he slips on some mud and crashes into the ground. A gasp escapes your lips as you set down the grocery bags and jog over to him. Kneeling down, you gently grab his forearm, helping him sit up. “Sean, sweetie, are you okay?”

He winces, tears springing to his eyes as he lets out a shaky breath. “Y-yeah, just…scraped up myself pretty bad.” You look down at him, seeing his knees and hands scratched raw, and a small bruise forming on his chin.

Once he’s standing, you bring him inside and sit him on the edge of the tub. “Stay right here. I’m gonna bring in the groceries and then we’re going to clean you up.” Kissing his forehead, you head back out of the house, Sean scowling when he sees his cat sashay past the bathroom with a smug look on her face.

“This is _your_ fault,” he growls, eyes widening when you walk in and give him a hurt look. “I-I wasn’t talking to you. I was talking to the cat. She…it’s a long story.”

With a smile on your lips, you start the water, cleaning off some of the worse parts of him. “I have a lot of time, if I’m going to help you get better. Please, tell me the story of how sweet Millie was the reason you got scuffed up like this.”

* * *

Sean hisses as you dab the antiseptic on his knees and palms. You shush him, whispering apologies as you finish up. “There you go. Oh, wait!” Slapping Hello Kitty Band-Aids on the worst injuries, you look up at him with a smile on your lips. “All better.”

His eyes are focused intently on you, and he wants so badly to lean in and kiss you, but he merely nods and smiles back at you. “Thank you.”

“Anything for my favorite ginger. I’m gonna go start dinner.” Patting his thigh, you stand and head to the kitchen, leaving Sean to stare at his bandages and curse himself for not being able to tell you. _Another day._   


End file.
